


New Souls

by StarRoseColors



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Bashing, Adrien Agreste is a Nice Guy, Aged-Up Character(s), Alya Césaire Bashing, Bee Kagami, Black Cat Felix, Black Cat Kagami, Black Cat Luka, Butterfly Marinette, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Dragon Kagami, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fox Luka, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Ladybug Lila, Lila Rossi is not a good person, Mouse Marinette, Multi, New wielders, Peacock Felix, Polyamory, Snake Luka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Three years ago, the heroes Mariposa and Chat Noir rose up to defend the city of Paris from the Ladybug thief Coccinella.Now, Chat Noir has proven himself unworthy of wielding his Miraculous. Felix, Kagami, and Luka all find themselves dragged in as his replacements.





	1. Chapter 1

Felix could remember the rise of Mariposa and Chat Noir.

The city had been plagued by three art thefts before the two heroes and the one villain had appeared at the Eiffel Tower. The villain was named Coccinella, dressed in a themed ladybug outfit. One of the heroes was named Chat Noir, appropriately themed after a black cat. But the main star of the show had been Mariposa.

Coccinella had perched on the tower and attempted to convince the city that she was the hero, demanding Mariposa and Chat Noir hand over their miraculous. Sarcastic clapping had broken through the air. All eyes turned to the butterfly.

“Nice try Coccinella,” she called out. “But we know who the bad guy is here. Let’s not reverse the roles. Without you, nobody in this city would be terrified of being robbed blind!” She had taken off into the air. Hovering in the air, everyone could see lavender wings beating gently. “I swear, no matter how long it takes, we will find you! And you will hand us your miraculous!”

Mariposa had raised her cane and pointed it at Coccinella. The ladybug had shrieked as hundreds of white butterflies swarmed and slammed her off the tower. She had slunk away, defeated. The butterfly turned to Paris with a gentle smile. “Let me make this promise to you, people of Paris! No matter who wants to harm you, Mariposa and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!”

White butterflies gleaming around her and wings gently flapping, Mariposa looked like an angel.

That had been three years ago.

Coccinella was still on the loose, stealing art and jewelry and artifacts and who knew what else. Other heroes, like Rena Rouge and Carapace and Queen Bee had appeared sometimes to help the Miraculous Duo during her attacks if Mariposa’s Champions couldn’t do the trick. The people of Paris loved being Champions, given a chance to help their city. But issues had risen up.

It was clear that although Chat Noir had stated multiple times he loved Mariposa, it seemed like he was more flat out obsessed with her. People had witnessed him throwing tantrums over her not accepting his love. Plus, there was also the Mariblog, run by one Alya Cesaire. Starting out as a good information source, it had quickly dissolved into more of a gossip magazine. 

Felix couldn’t help but rewind the news feed he was watching.

Seems things had come to head between Chat Noir and Mariposa.

What he was watching had been submitted by someone last night to the news. It showed the Duo on a rooftop, arguing. She had tried to leave, only for him to grab it. The scene quickly dissolved into a fist fight between them. Then a flash of green light had broken through the air. The video paused at Mariposa flying away.

“That was awful.”

Felix glanced at his side. His classmate, Kagami Tsurugi was watching the scene on his tablet with a look of distaste. “Which part?”

“The part where he attacked her. She was clearly uncomfortable and had every right to leave.”

“I agree. But I think this had been brewing for a while now. He’s been like this for three years.”

“It’s been getting worse in the last few months.”

He nodded and rewound the video.

Neither noticed the man in a red Hawaiian shirt, perched at the coffee shop’s bar. He smiled when he heard the two’s conversation.   


* * *

_ “It is believed that Mariposa took Chat Noir’s miraculous at the end of the encounter, a decision met with support. For the past three years, it is believed that his claims of love have hidden an obsession.” _

__ Juleka snorted from where she sat next to Luka. “Serves Noir right.”

“Hey, guys!”

Luka perked up. “Hey Ma-ma-marinette.” he said as his crush entered the cabin. The half Chinese girl gave him a tired smile. His faded. “What’s wrong?” Her heart song seemed slow and sad, like it was ready to give up.

“I attempted to have a restraining order placed on Adrien." She said in a breath. Then, she continued. "He tried to break in last night."

"Serves him right." Juleka said. "Just like Chat Noir."

"You guys don't support him?"

"No way." The siblings said together.

"Alya was angry this morning because she shipped them and what she calls 'this whole restraining order nonsense.'" Marinette sighed as her phone beeped. "And she's been trying to call me all day to try and talk me out of it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."


	2. Chapter 2

“MARINETTE!”

Marinette winced as all heads turned to her and the furious Cajun girl storming her way over. Their emotions were all curiosity. She took a breath and turned to meet her former best friend. “Alya.” she said coolly. “How can I help you?”

“You didn’t answer back to any of my messages! What the hell girl?”

“I thought I made it clear that I was no longer interesting in contacting either you or Adrien.”

Alya blinked. "Is...is this about last night?! Girl, you have been begging for Adrian's attention for years! And now that you have it, you suddenly want it to stop? Way to lead him on!"

"Did you not hear the part where he tried to break into my house?"

* * *

_ Marinette lodged herself against the door. "Go away Adrien!" _

_ There was a thick thump as he tried to enter. "Not until you give me back Plagg!" _

_ "I told you! You've proven yourself unworthy!" _

_ "But I just want to protect you! Is that so bad?" _

_ "You've let people nearly die because I wouldn't accept your stupid rose!" _

_ There was another hard thump. "MARINETTE! Selfish little...open the door!" She swallowed back a sob at his cruel words. He claimed to love her, but dragged her through the dirt again and again. _

_ Nooroo darted to her shoulder. "Your father is coming to help while your mother is calling the police." He said, panic clear in his voice. _

_ "NOOROO!" Adrien yelled. The kwami let out a squeak. "Nooroo or whatever your name is, tell m'lady to open the door!" _

_ Before he could say a word, he darted into her pigtail. Her Papa's steady hands helped keep the door shut. _

_ She didn't relax until she heard the sirens. _

* * *

"So?"

Marinette gaped. "S...So? He attempted to commit home invasion!" She turned to leave. Alya's nails dug into her shoulder.

"We aren't-"

"HEY!" Alix, quickly followed by Nino, ran over. The pink haired girl yanked Alya away. "Not cool! Marinette has told you that she doesn't want to talk to you!"

"Nino! Help me!" Alya said, glaring at her ex boyfriend.

"Sorry dud- Alya. I can't. C'mon dudette." He said, leading Marinette away.

* * *

"How's your shoulder?"

Marinette smiled. "Much better Nino. Thanks."

"Anytime. How's my dude Nooroo?"

"Much better, Mr. Lahiffe." The butterfly kwami said, poking his head. "Last night was frightening." He let out some version of a purr when Nino rubbed his finger over his head. "And how is our dear Wayzz?"

"Sorry, Snapper's out tonight. So is Cape Hare." He pulled out a choker, revealing the Rabbit Miraculous. With delicate hands and tools, Marinette had reshaped Alix's heirloom watch to hide the Miraculous placed inside. Now the choker could snap in and out easily. "Fluff is taking a nap."

"Marinette!"

At Adrien's voice, Nino dragged Marinette out if the locker room. When they entered the classroom, Chloe was talking to Alix.

At first, Chloe had proven herself unworthy of a Miraculous. Having Pollen gone seemed to have sparked a change. She shaped herself up, becoming determined to be a better person. Eventually, when the missing Peacock Miraculous was found damaged in an antique shop by Alix, Chloe had been voted to take care of it and the Peacock kwami Duusu. Once it had been repaired, Bella Royal had flown.

And sometimes, so did Bumblebee.

Adrien entered after the bell rang, giving a dark look to Marinette and Nino sitting together.

* * *

Today had been long.

Felix sat in his chair with a groan. His ballet lesson had been ruined by Adrien Agreste begging Kagami to help him talk to some girl named Marinette. She had refused to help.

His eyes landed on his desk.

A small black box sat there. "What is this?" He mused absently, picking it up. Maybe it was a gift from his mother. He flipped it open.

He barely had time to take in a black ring before a ball of green light zoomed out. It cleared, to reveal…

A little floating cat.

Green eyes opened. There was a shriek. " _ Adrien _ ?!" Before Felix could say a word, the cat shook his head. "No, sorry. You look a lot like my last owner."

He blinked. The cat continued.

"Name's Plagg!"

* * *

"You aren't Chloe."

"No, I am not."

Kagami and the little bee(?) thing stared at each other. The bee blinked first. "You must be the other holder!" She(?) said with a smile.

"Other...holder…?"

"I am Pollen, my queen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't find any art for a Peacock Chloe, which is a shame. Bee Chloe goes by Bumblebee now, with a new outfit to separate her from Queen Bee.  
> Both Nino and Alix are going through Guardian training as backups in case Marinette can't. (Alix because she knows a lot of people and if one Miraculous goes missing she can track it down.)  
> And yes, Alix hides the Miraculous of the day in the watch. It is the only way I am accepting the watch as a Miraculous.


	3. Chapter 3

It was...new, being like this. Luka sprinted across the rooftops, feeling the wind fly through his hair. The teal had been replaced by white, matching the little white at the end of the belt tail. The little...kwami told him the directions. It seemed that he was here.

He screeched to a stop, glancing down to see a small shop. He dropped to the street, his black boots making no sound. His fox ears twitched and he turned.

The first thing Luka saw was the bee.

She appeared to be wearing a yellow undersuit, black armor over it. Her feet appeared to be clad in yellow socks with black flats. Dark hair was tied back with a yellow ribbon, revealing a black mask and brown eyes scanning him. The entire outfit reminded him of a lightweight version of samurai armor. “Hello.” she said finally.

“Hi.” he said, just as calmly.

“Hello.”

A third voice made them turn. For a second, Luka thought he was staring at Chat Noir. No, this one might have the leather suit and golden bell, but his collar was popped and a black belt had a cat faced buckle sneering at them both. Another belt created a tail that flicked anxiously about.

“So, who are you two?” the blonde said, crossing his arms.

The bee spoke up first. “You can call me Mitsubachi. And you?”

The cat shrugged. “I don’t know yet.” Grey-blue eyes turned to stare at Luka. “And you?”

“I guess...Focoso Feint.”

The door opened. The three turned. An old Chinese man stood in the massage parlor doorway. “It is lovely to meet you three.” he said calmly. “Won’t you come in?” He turned and disappeared. The three shared looks before following.

The room they were lead to was small and rather comfortable. Three tea cups sat in a row. The three sat down in front of one. The man reappeared, holding a pot of tea. He poured each cup some. “Jasmine. Good for the spirit.” he said as he sat across from them. “My name is Master Fu. From what I can guess, you are wondering why you are all here.”

This man’s heart song was steady, tinged with grief.

“Does this have to do with Chat Noir’s Miraculous?” Cat asked. “I assume it was taken last night.”

“It was. Because I made a mistake.” Fu said. “Years ago, when I was a boy, I made another mistake that made the Ladybug earrings and the Peacock Brooch lost. Coccinella rose and I had to choose a Black Cat and a Butterfly to defeat her.”

“Why a butterfly?” Mitsubachi asked.

“The Butterfly is the spirit of Generosity, giving Champions a bit of power of their own. It was the closest match to the Ladybug I could give. I found two wielders.” He held up two fingers. “One was a girl who pushed me out of the way of a speeding car. If she had been slower, she would’ve died. The second was a boy who I thought was making a sacrifice.” Fu looked defeated. “That boy ended up as Chat Noir. And now, I’ve realized I’ve made a mistake. I did not look as hard as I should’ve. I’ve left the two alone when they shouldn’t have been. That boy believed he and the mask were separate.”

“They aren’t though.”

“Exactly, Feint. That thought process allowed him to do whatever he wanted, including pursuing his obsession with Mariposa.” He took a sip of his tea. “The two accidentally revealed their identities three months ago. She never intended on showing him. He began a ruthless campaign of harassment that went to a head last night.”

Fosoco Feint felt pale. “That’s awful.”

“It is. But, now I have the opportunity to make up for my mistakes, starting with you three.” He stared at each of them in turn. “You three will all be new Black Cats.”

“But…”

“Let me explain. Mariposa created a Champion to put a charm on each of those Miraculous. Each day, the bearers will wake up to their Miraculous of the day.” He looked at Cat. “Chat Noir, you are both the Black Cat and the Peacock. Fosoco Feint, you are the Black Cat and Snake and Fox. Mitsubachi, you are the Bee, Dragon, and the Black Cat."

* * *

"That's so cool." Juleka said with wide eyes. Fosoco Feint had entered their shared room through the window to find his sister talking to what looked like a tiger kwami. Said kwami, named Roaar was eating salami as Trixx munched on chili peppers.

"So, you switch between fox and tiger?" Luka said, eyeing the bracelet on her wrist.

"Yep. It's really cool that you get three Miraculous."

"I'm sharing two of them. And I'm pretty sure you get Roaar here to yourself."

Juleka shrugged with a smile. "Yeah."

* * *

Mariposa hummed as she absently kicked her feet. Perched on the Eiffel tower, she watched her city. It was quiet.

But for how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the LadyBugOut au for Fox Luka and Juleka. Fosoco is a fast paced music notes while Feint means a faked attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Plagg liked Luka.

He was a calm person, willing to chill and let Plagg eat his second beloved: Camembert.

(Sugar Cube was the first.)

Around Plagg's third lunch, alarms blared.

And then "Claws Out!"

Hex jumped away from the houseboat, hearing his sister soon follow. Jinx False soon passed, flashing him a grin. He grinned back. The two ran until they arrived at the Louvre. An entire wall had been shattered. "Wonder what happened?" Jinx asked.

"I caught Coccinella by surprise." A voice said. The two turned. "Tempest, at your service." The dragon that stood in front of them- it had to be the dragon- had blonde hair pulled into pigtails by black ribbons. She wore black dress shoes and what looked like a black undershirt and tights. Over that was a red miniskirt and vest. All of it was lined with gold. Her mask was red, lined with black and gold.

"Hex."

"Jinx False."

"Mariposa." The three turned. The Butterfly herself stood there, wings fluttering lazily. She smiled at the three of them. "It is lovely to meet the three of you again." she said. She gripped her cane, her smile fading to be replaced with a frown. "Shall we get to work? I believe Coccinella is going after the Mona Lisa again." Hex remembered the first time. Mariposa had defeated her with Copy Blanc, a white copycat of Chat Noir.

Chat Noir had _not_ been pleased.

"What's the plan?" Tempest asked.

* * *

The group slipped inside.

The inside looked like the villainess had taken a wrecking ball to the floor. Tempest headed forward first. "Oi, Red Bug!" She yelled. "Come and get me!"

A movement caught his attention.

Hex yanked Mariposa out of the way and into the shadows. Coccinella let out a snarl, looking around. Her pretty face darkened when she saw Jinx False and Tempest. "Do you two mind telling me where dear Mariposa and Chat Noir is?" Her voice was sickly sweet. Tempest hefted her sword up in response, face dark. Then she lunged in a sharp surprise attack. The Ladybug let out a yelp, dodging. Then Hex charged out, using his baton to help Tempest.

Coccinella dodged the multiple attacks the best she could. Using her yo-yo, she wrapped the line around the blade. And then she slammed Tempest and Hex together.

Hex grabbed Tempest and once again dodged into the shadows. It was easy to, almost like the shadows rippled around him, hiding them from sight. Next to him, Jinx lifted her flute to her lips, like the plan. The tune was quiet, just like the soft whisper of "Mirage."

Now for the finishing touch.

Coccinella moved to chase after the illusion Mariposa.

But Mariposa was already there, smacking her cane into her head. The ladybug let out a shriek of pain.

Gripping her head, she glared at the butterfly before swinging away.


	5. Author's Note

Okay, so.

First, I'm sorry for not updating. Second, I'm placing this story on pause.

I'm doing it in order to plan some chapters better. I'm also doing it because I'm planning on doing Felix July Month. You can find the list of prompts here here: https://felixmonth.tumblr.com

I'm really sorry and hope you accept my apology. I'm also thinking of doing my own theme week/month, so look out for that.

Edit: Hey, sorry for still not updating! But I do take writing requests at Tumblr: StarRoseColors.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> So, new wielders! There is also going to be a lot of Miraculous switching. Here's what I've figured so far:  
> Marinette- Butterfly/Mouse  
> Felix- Black Cat/Peacock  
> Luka- Black Cat/Fox/Snake  
> Kagami- Black Cat/Bee/Dragon  
> Chloe- Bee/Peacock  
> Nino- Turtle/Rabbit  
> Alix- Turtle/Rabbit  
> Marc-Fox/Mouse  
> Aurore- Bee/Dragon  
> Juleka- Fox/Tiger


End file.
